


PP and the island

by Doddleoddy



Category: ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddleoddy/pseuds/Doddleoddy





	

You had always loved the sea but you couldn't help but wonder about land.  
You had never been on it but you had heard tales,so many tales from passing ships.  
You heard mermaids and sirens singing and wailing all the all the time but all you wished to hear was the sound of birds trilling their song in the early hours of the morning and crickets at dawn.  
When one day all your dreams came true!  
…just not in the way you'd have thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

White flakes had started to fall covering the deck in a lair of ice.  
You loved this time of year,when the sun went down and everything was quite.  
But all was not to be.

You were sitting on the side of the ship moving along with the waves.  
Writing in your book when all of a sudden a breeze blows up and blows the book out of your hands and into the sea.  
You jump up. Stripping off your skirt to leave you in your bathing suit you dive into the water gracefully.  
Suddenly you're dragged further down and nearer to a place you had heard of.  
…Neverland…

Coming round you just sit there and stare at the sky.  
Suddenly you feel someone staring at you so you look up towards the treetops.  
"Good guess" said a voice from behind you.  
"How was that a good guess,you were behind me!"  
"Because I was there" he replied.  
"How were you there then behind me in a matter of seconds?"  
"Because I can do this!" He said before disappearing and reappearing behind you.  
"How…h…ow did you do that?" Yu say stuttering,doing a pretty good job at pretending to be stupid you thought,just as he called you on it.  
"You're lying,you know who I am"  
"Yes,okay,I do,you're Peter Pan…I've heard of you when I've eavesdropped on the captain.  
"That's not the only way you know me is it?!" He said with a smirk.

Five days later

You had never expected to stay on that island with him.  
Considering how annoying he was.  
"PAN!!" You scream.  
"GIVE IT BACK" but of course he can't help but come and gloat which was his mistakes as you could hear him laughing from the trees above you.  
You look up into the treetops.  
"Get your a.."  
You feel a tap on your shoulder and you turn around.  
You fling yourself on him and you both fall to the ground laughing.  
"Pan.." You gasp rolling off him,you had to because with you both laughing it was hard to hold yourself up.  
He rolls over too,but he rolls over so now he's on top of you.  
"You're not getting away "bella"."  
"Come on pan let m..."  
"I told you before "bella",call me Peter."  
You had to reply,you wished you could come back with something witty and sarcastic.  
"Okay..i'll call you Peter,if you get of me pan."  
"Why?" He smirked "not having fun down there..?"  
"No pan I'm not,there is a stick in my back and a late stone under my head, so no I'm not comfortable."  
"I.." "Pan, shove it." He leans backwards and you sit up.  
You are about to speak when felix interrupts you by walking into the clearing and clearing his throat.  
"Peter, the boys are getting restless."  
He looks on with disapproval. Be hated that Peter and you got on, you weren't sure why but you could tell all the less.  
As felix turned away you turned to Peter.  
"Pan.." "Peter..bella" "fine,Peter.. Why doesn't felix like me."  
He laughed "Felix does like you bella, more than you know."  
You looked at him, "wha...pan..sorry Peter, he cant like me..!"  
He looks at your confused expression and smiles. "Bella,he likes you." He put emphasis on the word likes and waited for your reaction.  
Realisation dawned on your face, you gaped "but..bu..what!" You Widened your eyes.  
Pans face suddenly turned stoney as he closed down.  
"Do you like him bella?" He kept up with your nickname throughout the entire conversation.  
"No..." You looked shocked and sly at the same time  
You grinned at him "I have my eyes on a better prize." You ran off in the camps direction.  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN PAN!"  
You could hear him growl as e headed after you.  
You both fell the camp and pan became himself again.  
He stood and looked around.  
"Felix come and show the new kids your archery ad explain it to them."  
Shouted pan.  
You still stood next to him so you tried your luck.  
"Excuse me pan but could I try something?"  
"Sure jasmine." He said smirking and reverted to calling you your name.  
"Against you?" You challenged.  
"If you think you can handle it." He smirked again and you hit him.  
"Pan shove it." You walked over to where the bows were kept.  
You gestured towards them "you pick pan."  
He picked up one for himself and one for you, notching both with arrows.


End file.
